You Stole my Heart
by NappochanxD
Summary: Well Tsuna stole something from hibari, something he cant give back, read to find out what it is.


**_AN:This is my very first Yaoi story!!!!!! I love this couple so much, and if you dont like what i write, dont tell me. I hate when people say they dont like my story, or if you dont like a part in it. If you don't like it, don't read it. OK? _**

* * *

I was walking through the school, the day being almost over, Then crowd moved aside. Then right before me, was a man with black hair, and dark blue eyes, like the night sky, And a coat hanging off his shoulders.

"tsunayoshi, you broke the number one rule." Hibari said.

"What did i do?" I said nervously. I started to shake, is he punishing me for what Lambo, or gokudera did? "I'm sorry for what my friends did, please don't hurt me!" I begged.

"No you did it. And you luckly that im not going to bite you to death." he said.

"What? I didn't do anything!" I said, then he pulled me into a supply closet.

"What did I do? I asked as we got to the closet.

"You stole something from me." He answered.

What did I steal? Oh on, what if lambo or i-pin, stole something of his? " what ever was stolen, i will find it, and give it to you, but you have to tell me what it is first." I said.

"What you stole is something you can not give back." Hibari said

"What did i take?" I asked.

"My affection." Hibari answered.

"What?" What does he mean by "Affection." " What ever that means, just dont hurt me, hibari-kun." I begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you." hibari said.

"Well if you are not going to do anything can you let me go?" I asked.

"No, Your not leaving till you get you punishment for what you did, im angry at you, but also at my self for leting this happen. But i cant stay mad at you, and i hate why." Hibari said.

"What?!?!" What in the world does he mean!? Wait What?! Does he mean..... No that's not it....." please, can you just let me go, or atlest tell me what i did Hibari-sama?" I asked in my cutest voice. Great now I'm tiring to suck up.....

Then i notice he is strating to shake, whats happing? Whats wrong with him?

"Tsuna, you are so stupid, still. You haven't changed a bit," Reborn thought as he sat in the vent spying.

Then before i new it, I was pined to the floor, his lips pressed agents mine. He kissed me, so tenderly, then he stoped and said, " See. you stole something from me, Something that you can't dp anything about. Tsunayoshi, you stole my heart." Hibari said as he kissed me again, before i could say anything. I get it that's what he was talking about.

Before i could realize my shirt was off, he was licking me everywhere, and then my pants where off. I would be shy about this. but I'm used to people seeing me in my boxers. I bet all the people in town have seen them

Then my boxers magical came off, with out me even realizing it, wow he is fast, well.... he is hibari. Then his hand wrapped around it, i gasped, as he pumped me. Then he toke me into his mouth, I gasped and moaned out his name. He stuck to fingers in me, cursoring to get me used to it. Then before i cam he pulled me out of his mouth, and the cum went everywhere on me.

"That was the best thing i have ever tasted." Hibari said as he liked his lips, he had some thick, creamy cum on his lips. I blushed. Then he just looked at me, I think he was expecting me to take off his clothes. I slipped off his, shirt, followed with his pants, then I stoped, looking at his boxers, "Well......" hibari said impatiently, . "Ummm." I mumbled as i sliped off his boxers, it was BIG. I sat staring at the Holiness, then he pushed my face to it. i was not dont appreciating it yet. I stuck it into my mouth, and begun suck. He tangles his hands into my hair. He pushed my head down, then tightness his girp, in my spiky hair. Then he, cums into my mouth, the taste, its something new tasting, its really good. The thick creamy substance slides down my throat.

" You ready?" Then before i could answer that question, he thrusts into me. It hurt sooo bad, but after a while, it felt good.

!0 min later....

"We are going to go i little harder. Ok?" Hibari said. As he thrusts harder.

"Ah," I screamed. He screamed his name with thrust. It felt so good but it hurt so bad. Then he starts to go really hard. I screamed so loud. It hurt, but it was also the best thing i have ever felt. With every scream he goes harder.

"does it hurt?" Hibari asked. I didn't say a thing. "Well, Does it? If you don't answer me i will go harder." Hibari said as he went harder.

"Yes it does hurt." I yelled. He went harder.

"If you don't scream I wont to so hard." Hibari said, as he pounds into me. I scream, it hurt so bad, but it kind felt good. "So you are going to keep screaming?" He said as he went so hard, He was going to break me...

Then i see some red lquid dirp down my leg. oh my god I'm bleeding.....

_**A couple hours later.....**_

He finally stops. I cant move, it hurts so bad, after he stops, all i feel is pain........

"hibari............ Kyoya, I guess were equal now, you stole my heart." I said. "No we both have each others."

"I....love...you...tsunayoshi," Hibari said.

"I love you to Kyoya ."I said.

He picked me up, dressed me, then dressed himself. i looked at the clock, it was late. I was so tired, i was hardly carried me out of the school. Then we saw Yamamoto , "Hey Yamamoto said, the way he looked at me, i think he new what went on.

Then Yamamoto walked over to us and picked me up, that was good, because I'm sore and i cant walk. Knowing hibari, i bet he would set me down and try to make me walk, because it turned him on or something weird like that. Then hibari, jumped onto the roof of the school.

"You know......you are going to break Gokurdera's heart."Yamamoto said.

"He does?" I replied.

"Tsuna, so clueless, He really likes you...." Yamamoto said. 'And he calls me clueless' Yamamoto thought

"Well I'm sorry, but my heart has been stolen, i fell in love. I cant love anyone else." I said as i looked at the figure at the top of the school....

* * *

**_AN:OK well here's my story, i like it short, but I'm thinking about making it longer, so if you think i should make it longer tell me, and tell me some good ideas that could happen in the story, also other couples. So i hope you liked it!_**

* * *

**_ok im not the bests speller so just get over it and dont tell me, ok. i mean im not that bad, you can still understand it, so just live with it. And you tell me what i do wrong like my spelling, but tell ya the truth, it does not. That's why i dont really like to be one this site. And when i dont not capital_** **i people get on me, about it. so please dont day anything, bad im lazy to do spell we have this site tell let out you ideas about things, so i little spelling miskates are ok, im not perfect and my story does not need to be perfect. So please dont say anything. thanks sorry for all this! **


End file.
